


4 Walls

by MaiSakatoku



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiSakatoku/pseuds/MaiSakatoku
Summary: all秀 短  洁癖慎入
Kudos: 12





	4 Walls

**Author's Note:**

> all秀 短 洁癖慎入

欲望是无底深渊，我们一起坠落。

金智秀经常在想该怎么形容金智妮：饺子，珍黏儿，妹妹，老婆，到最后她只想到一句台词：“她可以褪色，可以枯萎，怎样都可以，但我只要看她一眼，万般柔情就涌上心头。”金智妮就是她的欲望之火，她的洛丽塔。这个人光是穿着白色吊带坐在那里就能让她身体发热，金智秀有些后知后觉，她为什么不过来呢？噢，没有位置了。

每当这个时候金智秀脑子里都飘过四个字“内部消化”，她们四个真是把这四个字刻在骨子里了，连床上都在践行。金智秀觉得有点好笑，出神的瞬间被lalisa突然多出的一根手指带来的痛感拉回了现实，“姐姐不可以走神。”小兽一边舔舐着她的乳房一边说道。金智秀抽出一只手轻抚她的头，像个母亲，在给予孩子最温柔的哺乳。

彩英是最贴心的孩子，只要看到姐姐眉头微皱，她便会立马从欲望中脱身，第一时间照顾到姐姐的情绪，有时候金智秀觉得她过于理智，她大可以像lisa一样蛮横闹腾，会哭的孩子有糖吃，朴彩英可以不吃糖，只为了换姐姐一个赞许的微笑。金智秀半躺在朴彩英怀里，右手环过她的脖子，迫不及待的送上嘴唇，朴彩英从来不闭眼睛，只有这种时候，她才觉得她是被姐姐需要的，她看着她的姐姐像条小美人鱼，从她的嘴里汲取氧气，这种时候她总能激动的红了眼眶，带着虔诚的侵犯，她知道自己是个假绅士。

金智秀睁开眼望向金珍妮，她看到她在椅子上轻抚自己的身体，白色吊带掉了一半，她褪掉自己的黑色内裤拿在手上，对着金智秀晃了晃，嗯，上面的液体在发光。金智秀能感觉到腿心又有东西流出，如果性爱是场交响乐，lalisa一定是那个指挥官，她的手把控着所有节奏，金智妮用同样的速度抚慰着自己的腿心，朴彩英掰过金智秀的头用嘴巴堵住了她的呻吟，身体的某个部位摩擦着她的尾锥骨，lisa的下身贴着金智秀的大腿律动，金智妮身下的椅子发出了咯吱的声音，四堵墙内，混合着喘息，水渍，律动，像巨浪中的船只，摇摇欲坠，伴随着金智秀最后的呜咽，交响曲落幕。

天亮的时候，金智秀睁开眼，一切都没变，还是四个人，四堵墙，她觉得全身酸痛，不过大家都开心，宅在家的时候运动运动，也没什么不好。


End file.
